


touch my touch starved soul

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Oh Jesus,” Sykkuno giggled, “Oh Jesus! They didn’t tell me you were coming!Youdidn’t tell me you were coming. Hi, Corpse!”Corpse stared at Sykkuno in amazement. He had never heard him sound so relaxed and buoyant before. Normally the other man was shy and contained, and even when he popped off he backtracked quickly and said he was joking or memeing. It only took half a second to realize that he wasn’t sober.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 57
Kudos: 979
Collections: Anonymous





	touch my touch starved soul

“Oh Jesus,” Sykkuno giggled, “Oh Jesus! They didn’t tell me you were coming! _You_ didn’t tell me you were coming. Hi, Corpse!”

Corpse stared at Sykkuno in amazement. He had never heard him sound so relaxed and buoyant before. Normally the other man was shy and contained, and even when he popped off he backtracked quickly and said he was joking or memeing. It only took half a second to realize that he wasn’t sober. If Corpse couldn’t tell by his open body language, lack of awkward energy, and the uncovered grin he was sporting, Rae’s next sentence would’ve cleared things up. 

“Oh god, they already got Sykkuno!” She looked torn between surprised and thrilled. “Corpse, I don’t know if you’re ready for Drunkkuno. _I’m_ not ready for Drunkkuno right now. Toast, where’s the wine?!” 

She rushed through the entryway towards where Corpse assumed the kitchen would be, ignoring Sykkuno’s, “Hi Rae! Bye Rae!” completely. 

‘Drunkkuno,’ as Rae had dubbed him, wore a flattering dark tee-shirt paired with fitted jeans. He appeared to be loose-limbed, relaxed, and rapidly approaching. He slung his arms around Corpse with zero hesitation, pulling him in with a surprising strength for a full body hug. 

“You’re _heeeere_ ,” he murmured happily, nose pressing into Corpse’s neck, hands squeezing around his lower back. A chill shot up Corpse’s spine at the unexpected intimacy of it, but it wasn’t _bad._ He’d fuck with it. Every day of the week, he’d fuck with it. Twice on Funky Monkey Friday. “I’m so happy we get to meet in person!”

“U-uh, y-yeah, me too, Sykkuno.” Corpse gradually relaxed into the hug, bringing his own arms up to return it after a moment. Sykkuno hummed against his neck, sounding pleased, and when he pulled back it was with a breathtaking smile. 

“You look nice,” he complimented guilelessly. 

Corpse blinked in surprise, a small smile forming on his face. It was hidden underneath his face mask, but he knew it would come through in his voice, at least. “O-oh, uh, thanks. You—you do too.”

“Really?” Sykkuno asked, sounding pleasantly surprised. “You’re really nice, but you don’t have to say that,” he continued quickly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. _Ah._ So he wasn’t a _completely_ different person when drunk. 

Still, Corpse said, “I wouldn’t lie about that.” Dark eyes lifted to meet his and held for a long moment, as though Sykkuno was judging his honestly. In the end he smiled, raising a hand to poke Corpse’s covered arm. 

“I know you wouldn’t lie to me, Corpse. Also, I know where to do the thing with your jacket if you want? We can put it by mine! Our jackets can be friends too. I think mine’s probably lonely without yours—oh, I mean, but you don’t have to take it off if you don’t want to!”

Yeah, he was _blasted._

Still, Corpse would have indulged him if he was sober, and he wasn’t above the same behavior now. “Yeah, alright. Let’s make our jackets friends.” 

Corpse couldn’t help but giggle as Sykkuno grabbed his sleeve and led him in the opposite direction of where Rae had gone. This entire situation was surreal, bordering on absurd. This was the last way he thought Sykkuno would be acting the first time they met, for all that he had imagined it since he accepted the invitation (and, admittedly, a few times before that.) 

They ended up in a mudroom connecting to the back door, with a rack full of coats, jackets and hoodies. 

“Here, I’ll get a hanger,” Sykkuno offered, releasing Corpse so that he could remove his jacket. He did so easily, comfortable enough with the long sleeves he had on underneath. He’d planned his outfit to ensure that he wouldn’t feel awkward if he needed to dress down, which was definitely coming in handy now. 

“Let me take—ooh, this is really soft,” Sykkuno exclaimed, sounding pleased as he slipped the hanger into it. He was still coordinated enough to do it neatly, which must mean he wasn’t, like, black out drunk or anything. That was a relief. Corpse didn’t want Sykkuno to forget their first meeting.

“This one’s mine, see?” Sykkuno grinned a bit, pushing aside a few other jackets to reveal his official Corpse merch hoodie. Corpse just about melted at the sight of it, just as he had every time Sykkuno had decided to wear it while streaming. The fact that Sykkuno had chosen to wear it, without even knowing that Corpse would be there, out of all the merch his friends had shared with him… his chest felt a little tight. It spoke to how much Sykkuno genuinely liked it.

Corpse had overestimated Sykkuno’s size a bit when he sent it, so the sleeves dragged down around his hands and made him seem a lot smaller than he actually was. In reality Corpse only had an inch of height on him, and it wasn’t at all evident when they were standing face to face. 

“I like it,” Corpse said. Of course he did, otherwise he never would have released the design. “It—looks nice on you,” he continued pointlessly. He’d already told Sykkuno that before, probably too many times.

“Thanks!” Sykkuno grinned. “It’s super cozy and it’s yours, so it’s one of my favorites,” he continued shamelessly. “Oh! And it was free. Though I was planning on spending money on it,” Sykkuno pouted a bit, tapping his chin. “You were too quick!” 

Corpse chuckled, taking the forgotten hanger from Sykkuno’s grip gently and hanging his jacket next to the hoodie. He had to step closer to Sykkuno to do so, and the other man didn’t step back, radiating warmth where Corpse’s arm brushed against his chest. “You gotta let people spoil you sometimes,” he teased lightly as he turned. 

Sykkuno blinked back at him from less than a foot away, tilting his head a bit. “Eh?”

Damn. How was this man so adorable? 

“You hate spending money, right? Just consider it a perk of being my friend.” It was the same point Corpse had made when Sykkuno originally started panic-texting him after receiving the hoodie, but this time Sykkuno didn’t respond with ‘pog champ!’. Instead he smiled, soft and sweet, the affection he felt for Corpse written across his face for all to see. He didn’t even cover it with his hand. 

Corpse’s heart beat double for a moment and he swallowed.

People didn’t look at him, not like that. 

“Thanks, Corpse, but I’m pretty sure the real perk is getting to hang out with you!”

 _Oh Bingus,_ Sykkuno actually said that stuff in real life, straight to your face. _Fuck._

“I—I really, um, I like hanging out with you too, Sykkuno.” 

Brown eyes beamed at him, even as Sykkuno let out a familiar, embarrassed little giggle. “Um, t-thanks Corpse.” Sykkuno blinked, and shifted a bit closer. 

Corpse’s hands were trembling. It was so obvious, and not something he could exactly hide. Sykkuno reached out, cradling one of Corpse’s hands in his. “Are you—”

 _Okay?_ Definitely not. God, he was nervous. Sykkuno had distracted him at first, but now it was time to join the main party, and Sykkuno was giving him cavities by being so fucking cute, and he kind of wanted to—

“Do you, um, maybe want another hug?”

Corpse let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. That sounded so fucking amazing. His throat was tight with anxiety, so instead of answering verbally Corpse stepped a bit closer, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Sykkuno.

Sykkuno made a small noise before wrapping his own arms securely around Corpse in turn and squeezing. Corpse let out a shaky breath, burying his head in Sykkuno’s shoulder. 

“F-fuck, sorry,” he muttered as the tremors travelled up through his arms. It must have been an uncomfortable sensation for Sykkuno.

“Mmmn?” Sykkuno hummed, his fingers tracing absent circles over Corpse’s spine. “What for? Y-you have nothing to be sorry about, okay Corpse? I—I like hugging you, so… it’s really no trouble, all right? You're a great guy, and an amazing friend, and I don’t have a lot of hugging practice so I’m probably bad at this, but you’re not, you’re, like, the pog champion of hugging, so that’s okay.”

Corpse pressed his head harder into Sykkuno’s shoulder, choking on a laugh. “You’re a great hugger,” he reassured. “J-just how much have you had to drink, though?”

“Huh?” Sykkuno’s hand stilled, clenching into the back of Corpse’s shirt instead of continuing the soothing rhythm. “S-sorry, am I being weird? I’ve only had one, but I drank it pretty fast and I know I’m kind of a light weight, so…” 

“No, no,” Corpse reassured quickly, feeling his anxiety begin to rear its ugly head again. Why had he said that? He was making Sykkuno feel uncomfortable. “I just, I thought, um, you’re, you seem like you’d be more, uh, shy I guess? So I’m just surprised that you’re—you’re okay, um, hugging me, and stuff. Like, I’m not taking advantage of the fact that you’re drunk, or anything, am I?”

“Oh,” Sykkuno said, relaxing against him. “I—um, yeah, normally I-I would be, um, probably more awkward about things. But I—I still want to hug you, even when I’m not, um, drinking, so—I mean, I can let go if you want? You’re definitely not t-taking advantage or anything, though.”

Corpse hummed into his shoulder. “We have to go to the party eventually,” he rumbled. “But I don’t really want to let you go.”

Sykkuno made a small, startled sound in the back of his throat. His hand hadn’t restarted its movements, but he did squeeze Corpse just the slightest bit tighter. It was bizarrely comforting. Corpse’s anxiety was still very much present, but Sykkuno’s actions were… it was like Corpse was an overflowing water balloon, and Sykkuno was a needle who had pricked a tiny hole to relieve some of the pressure. 

“Then don’t,” the other man said. “We can—we can stay like this for as long as you want.”

Corpse smiled at the offer. 

Forever, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the trash title, my brain is dead and I can think of _nothing_. This one may be getting a second chapter, but I'm leaving it as complete for now just in case I don't get the motivation to write more. Peter _exposed_ what drunk Sykkuno is like, and I seriously love the idea of it. I doubt Sykkuno would get drunk _knowing_ that he was going to meet Corpse for the first time, so of course his presence at the Offline TV party had to be a surprise. This is set post COVID-19.
> 
> I always appreciate the time you guys take to leave comments. They often make my day 🖤! Please do not request more, different POV's, etc.
> 
> I'm so fucking ready for Corpse's merch drop. 1 hour, 43 minutes remaining.


End file.
